


Naughty angels

by Drade666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drade666/pseuds/Drade666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is making sure that everyone is in bed when he comes to Balthazar's room and discovers him doing anything but sleeping.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naughty angels

**Author's Note:**

> Contains man on man sex. Don't like. Don't read

Naughty angels 

Lucifer trolled the halls of heaven late one night making sure all his younger siblings were in bed. Lucifer came upon Balthazar’s room assuming he was asleep until he noticed that there was a light flickering under the door from his candle indicating he was clearly awake. Lucifer gave an exasperated sigh as he approached the door but his hand hesitated over the handle when he heard some odd sounds coming from the other side of the door. Lucifer’s curiosity was peeked so he pressed an ear to the door in an attempt to get a better idea of what was going on inside but he only became more confused as too what Balthazar was doing cause it sounded like he was panting and moaning. Lucifer started to slowly open the door only to be stunned at what he saw Balthazar doing; he was sitting on the edge of his bed nude from the waste down rubbing his erect cock with his hand. Lucifer couldn’t believe what he was witnessing mainly cause he had never participated in such an act before so you might say he was more confused then appalled by what Balthazar was doing. After a few minutes of watching trying to figure out what Balthazar was doing Lucifer finally stepped into the room announcing his presence with a rustle of the eight large wings behind his back. Balthazar stilled his hand then opened his eyes to see Lucifer standing just inside the doorway with his arms folded over his chest sporting an unimpressed look however Balthazar also noticed something else about his big brother that he knew even Lucifer probably wasn’t aware of. 

“Lucifer? Can I help you?” Balthazar chimed in his French accent 

“Yes, you can stop your antics, blow out your candle and go to bed” Lucifer scolded lightly. 

“Do you really want me to stop?” Balthazar asked in a slightly more seductive voice as he gripped the base of his cock giving it a stroke upwards while leaning back to expose it more to Lucifer. 

“That’s what I said wasn’t it?” Lucifer rolled his eyes in slight aggravation to Balthazar’s games.

“Funny it looks like your body doesn’t want me to stop” Balthazar smirked as his gaze shifted downwards to Lucifer’s crotch. 

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked getting further annoyed by Balthazar’s toying. Balthazar pushed off the bed then swaggered his way over to Lucifer causing the older archangel to uncross his arms and take a hesitant step backwards mainly due to the grin on Balthazar’s face. 

“I’m talking about this…” Balthazar trailed off as he cupped Lucifer through his robes applying a little pressure to make Lucifer groan. 

“Balth…azar…what the…?” Lucifer stammered leaning back against the wall for balance as Balthazar started to rub along Lucifer’s hard length. 

“You got hard watching me jack off big brother, how naughty” Balthazar cooed 

Lucifer didn’t understand what these strange sensations were suddenly traveling through his body as Balthazar fondled him. Balthazar chuckled in amusement as he brought his mouth up to Lucifer’s neck allowing his breath to just ghost over his older brother’s flesh before sucking a mark in to it. Normally it was Lucifer who taught the younger angel’s things but now it was Balthazar’s turn to teach Lucifer a little something as he sucked his way down Lucifer’s neck to his chest Lucifer squirmed under his touches. Finally Balthazar removed his hand allowing Lucifer a moment to breath and collect himself still shaking from the stimulus Lucifer looked up at Balthazar with clear confusion mixed with lust in his eyes. 

“Balthazar…what…is this?” Lucifer asked immediately turning Balthazar on with just how innocent his voice sounded. Lucifer truly didn’t understand cause he’d never been permitted by Michael to undertake in such things but of course Balthazar was actually worse then Lucifer for breaking the rules. 

“Relax, big brother it’s natural” Balthazar assured Lucifer as he eased him up then over to the bed where he pressed Lucifer on to the mattress. Lucifer propped himself up on his elbows to watch as Balthazar crawled up to settle between Lucifer’s thighs, waving a hand Lucifer’s clothing was gone leaving him completely naked on the bed. Balthazar watched as Lucifer’s face turned bright red with embarrassment as he averted his gaze from his younger sibling making Balthazar even harder then before if that was even possible. 

“Balthazar…this…is…inappropriate…” Lucifer trailed off shifting uneasily as his crotch ached. 

“Hush now, its time to let me teach you” Balthazar cooed placing kisses to Lucifer’s abdomen making him squirm more. 

“But…” Lucifer tried to protest but with Balthazar sucking on the tender flesh along his hip lines he was too distracted too. 

Balthazar licked up Lucifer’s stomach to his chest then peppered kisses along it before suckling on one of his nipples making Lucifer moan. Lucifer’s breathing was becoming more erratic as his cock started leaking more profusely on to his stomach with the sensations increasing as well. Lucifer unknowingly was spreading his legs further to accommodate Balthazar who was pressing further back trailing his mouth all the way down till he reached just above Lucifer’s cock. Balthazar looked up through bangs at Lucifer who had his eyes shut with his bottom lip hooked between his teeth lost in complete ecstasy of Balthazar’s mouth. Balthazar gently took the head of Lucifer’s cock into his mouth watching as the archangel arched off the bed with a gasp while his eyes snapped open in shock at the new sensation of Balthazar’s warm, moist mouth around his sensitive cock. 

“Balth…Balthazar…” Lucifer whined 

Balthazar didn’t answer instead he placed a hand across Lucifer’s stomach to stop him from thrusting upwards into his mouth then started sucking downwards. Balthazar’s free hand started to rub gently over Lucifer’s inner thighs then his balls, squeezing lightly as his tongue flicked across Lucifer’s slit. Lucifer let a whimper escape his throat as he became more desperate for something he doesn’t even understand alerting Balthazar to it he pulled off of Lucifer then leaned up over top of Lucifer. Balthazar kissed Lucifer on the nape of his neck making soothing sounds as his hand slipped passed Lucifer’s balls to his hole rubbing over it with the tip of his finger making Lucifer jolt in surprise. Lucifer pushed Balthazar up looking into his eyes with confusion laced with underlying fear as to what his younger sibling was doing. 

“Relax” Balthazar soothed as he slid his now slick finger into Lucifer’s tight hole.

“Ah! Balthazar!” Lucifer groaned out, tipping his head backwards while biting down on his bottom lip. Balthazar started thrusting his finger in and out of Lucifer’s entrance till he was stretched enough for a second then a third, wreathing under Balthazar with his aching cock grinding up against Balthazar’s abdomen. Balthazar pulled out his fingers then aligned his hard cock up with Lucifer’s stretched entrance then slid inside while taking Lucifer’s mouth with his own to swallow the yelp he gave as his entrance stretched to accommodate Balthazar’s thick cock. 

“You like that? You like being…filled with my…big thick cock?” Balthazar teased as he started to roll his hips making Lucifer groan. 

“Baltha…oh…ah…” Lucifer gasped out as the younger angel started thrusting his hips

“Your so tight…around me…Lucifer” Balthazar stated breathlessly 

“Oh fuck! Balthazar! I can feel…something,” Lucifer muttered feeling something twist in his lower stomach. 

“Its okay…Lucifer…don’t fight it…” Balthazar panted as he sped up his pace in an attempt to push Lucifer over the edge. 

“It feels…strange…Balthazar what…what do I…ah!” Lucifer could feel the pressure building in his balls as they tightened but he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. 

“Lucifer…cum…cum for me…” Balthazar whispered into Lucifer’s ear finally pushing the archangel over the edge. Lucifer cried out as his orgasm ripped from him spilling cum all over both his and Balthazar’s stomachs, clenching around Balthazar’s cock making him cum deep inside his ass. Balthazar rested his forehead against Lucifer’s chest for a moment as they both collected their breath before pulling out of Lucifer to lay next to him just breathing heavily until Lucifer rolled over with a slight whimper.   
“What’s wrong?” Balthazar asked in concern 

“My ass hurts” Lucifer commented 

Balthazar couldn’t help but laugh then rolled over to face Lucifer giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead.


End file.
